


Hollow

by Unsub



Category: Fight Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsub/pseuds/Unsub





	Hollow

我舔了舔脸上那个洞的边缘。如果我的舌头再长一点，甚至能从外面舔到自己的牙。说不上好，也说不上坏，顶多会感觉很奇怪。 就比如说，你在舔一块薄薄的生猪肉，没有腥味，而且你能同时感觉到自己在舔一块肉和被一条舌头舔。  
门开了，接着玛拉走了进来，太空猴子毕恭毕敬地关上了门。  
玛拉今天穿了一身红，简直像是在跟屋子里的所有白色作对。亮面的小礼裙，蕾丝边开了不少线，乱哄哄地缠在一起。  
在玛拉进来前，一切都很安静。白色的墙、白色的窗帘、白色的床单、白色的被、白色的桌子、白色的瓷砖、白色的我，白上加白。而玛拉就那么蹬蹬蹬地踩着一双黑色长细跟闯了进来，把宝蓝色手提包随手扔在床上。是的，我还在床上呢。  
玛拉并不是天天来，只是偶尔。但是这个偶尔是一周三次的偶尔还是两周一次的偶尔就全凭她心情了。以及她的胃。和她对医用大麻的爱。  
但我还是觉得她挺关心我的。  
她说：“你怎么还没好？”  
玛拉每次都这么问，我每次都懒得回答她。  
我不得不假设她真正关心的是药柜和泰勒，虽然我感觉她真的挺关心我。但你看，毕竟所有人爱的都是泰勒对不对？大家都想要泰勒，而不是我。  
大奶鲍勃得到了他的名字罗伯特·宝森，在他死后。  
我“死后”他们却高呼泰勒·德顿。  
“他的名字是泰勒·德顿。”  
“他的名字是泰勒·德顿。”  
“他的名字是泰勒·德顿。”  
这十分恼人。来想象一下，你正跟上帝讨价还价地想打个电话给地上的女朋友，接着你发现端水果盘来的天使眼睛肿得只露一条缝，还缺了颗门牙，说话直漏风：  
“我们怀念您，德顿先生。”  
你回头看演奏竖琴的天使，他的破脑袋上流着血，冲你微微一笑，带着旋律唱：  
“一切~都~正~照计划~进行~”  
然后上帝就变成了一只圆寸太空猴子，一把把你推了下去。  
这就是我醒之前经历的事情。  
然后我醒来。  
我在白花花的房间里醒来。  
闭上眼睛，睁开眼睛。  
重复动作。  
然后我在白花花的房间里醒来。  
太无耻了，是吧？他们想要的是泰勒，却把我弄了回来。  
我可是杀了泰勒，为什么还能活着回来呢？  
我每天在床上无所事事地想啊想啊想，从来没想明白这他妈的到底是怎么一回事。  
今天的午餐闻起来没特殊加料，玛拉端着它光明正大地吃着。她一边吃一边数落我，末了还吧嗒吧嗒舔嘴唇，看起来油油的很好吃。  
“你怎么还不好？”玛拉又说，也不管我有没有真的在听，或者听没听烦。“我的假鸡巴丢了，想来想去能借的只有你那根。跟你小兄弟说一声，有空了来找我。”  
哦玛拉，你为什么就不能再去买一根呢。  
玛拉一口咬定偷她假鸡巴的是肥皂厂里的太空猴子们，因为他们看起来全都需要被操一顿来放松放松。  
我觉得只是她落在哪个厕所里了。当然她也有可能是对的。  
备不住她还会觉得泰勒也需要“放松放松”。  
这想法吓坏我了。哦，天哪，别，别让那画面出现在我脑子里。  
我这边正忙着用橡皮擦把脑子里那些自己想象出来的滑稽画面擦干净的时候，突然感到腿上一凉，冰凉的空气直吹上我的下体。  
“唔……看起来你小兄弟今天没空。”  
玛拉这个小疯子，她保持着掀开本来盖在我身上的被的动作。被子挡住我的视线，但用乔的膀胱猜都知道她在看哪儿。  
不过我为什么没穿内裤？  
玛拉摇头发出啧啧声，谢天谢地地把我的被放了下来，捡起来刚刚因为掀被子而掉到地上的手提包，以“你他妈的赶紧好起来！”向我道别后又蹬蹬蹬地走了。  
我想起来我为什么没穿内裤了，这是我遇见泰勒后慢慢有的不怎么样的小习惯。应该跟泰勒有关？我猜。  
十有八九跟泰勒有关，我这么咬定着。因为我正绞尽脑汁想这习惯到底怎么就跟泰勒有关了的时候，我感到我的蛋被泰勒一把抓住。他的手像着了火，把我刚吹了风的蛋捂得热热乎乎。  
泰勒说：“你需要放松。”  
他表情肃穆，搞得像要马上宣布美国解体或者我爱你似的，我也不得不正儿八经目不转睛地与他对视。  
嗯……这回忆来得突然，细节通通打上马赛克般模糊。  
好像是在床上，也好像是在铺了迎宾地毯的水泥地上，又好像是大酒店镶了金边砖的厕所，我记不太清了。还是说在这些地方都发生过？我真的记不太清了，我脸上的洞还疼呢；说不定脑子里也有个洞，泰勒就从那儿跑走了。  
为什么我还活着？  
下一秒泰勒就用不容置否的态度极具技巧性地撸动我的阴茎，这又疼又舒服，吓了我好大一跳，一个激灵向后大退一步。我忘了是撞上墙还是倒在地或床上，总之没影响泰勒把手直接塞进我的裤裆。  
我忘了我说没说出口：这他妈是什么狗屎的放松？  
“绝妙的减压法，”泰勒说，同时用大拇指来回摩擦我的龟头。“你会喜欢的。别问为什么，我就是知道你喜欢。”  
哇哦，好一个减压法。  
我不知道该干嘛，一直盯着泰勒的眼睛看。  
哦老天……我是泰勒·德顿散发的能杀人于无形的荷尔蒙。  
我是个名字普通到扔进登记簿里就找不到的办公室白领那永远激动不起来的声线。  
我是一根跳动在别的男人手里的阴茎。  
砰砰，砰砰，砰砰。  
我的心脏跳得剧烈。我又呼哧呼哧喘得像条狗。  
泰勒的另一只手也伸进我的内裤，配合着不停撸动我已经湿哒哒的阴茎的那只手规律地在龟头上滑过马眼。  
我忘了我的手在抓着什么。软软的——床单？或者我已经脱到一半的衬衫？或者泰勒的头发？  
现在我的裤裆里像是在开趴体，挤得要命。  
可怜的乔的大脑说：不，不行！这样是不对的，不能再进行下去了！咿——  
而狞笑着的泰勒的手指又一次压上我的阴茎，让它哭哭啼啼得活像个小婊子。  
太空猴子进来收走了玛拉的剩饭。  
我的眼神聚焦在别处。  
泰勒反手扇了我一巴掌，骂道：“给我专心点！”  
不仅我正回了头又向泰勒那边贴近，我的鸡巴也向他手指的方向挺起。哦，它现在是真的像个婊子了，不是吗。  
在我以为小婊子就要爽得高潮了的时候，泰勒竟然停下了动作，双手都离它远远的。  
我的脑子早已像高温的熔浆，黏黏糊糊，完全不知道泰勒打的什么主意，小幅度地扭动身子，嘴里也哼哼出声。  
泰勒小声笑，把手指递到我嘴边。  
“好孩子，舔舔。”  
我照命令做了。  
泰勒的几根手指在我嘴巴里搅来搅去，和我的舌头一起群交。我像是突然变成了八百度近视，眼前的所有东西都变得模糊重影。  
玛拉在用她丢了的那根假鸡巴时有这么爽歪歪吗？  
下一秒泰勒的手指突然从我嘴里瞬移到屁股里。我瞪大了眼睛，活像是个在质疑老公你怎么敢背着我搞别的女人的黄脸婆。  
泰勒只是眯眼笑。哦老天，他怎么能笑得那么色眯眯又好看……  
第一根手指慢悠悠向前探索，全部没入我的屁股里后开始转圈，不安分地扭动。待它跳完一曲华尔兹后，第二根手指也加了进来。  
泰勒的两根手指在我的屁股里抽插，而我的唾液使得这些动作发出咕啾咕啾的声音，我却只能张大嘴巴来喘气。  
泰勒还是在笑，一点都不管我快缺氧死而看向他的求助的眼神，只是让手指们安慰性质地向更深处探去。  
我操他妈的泰勒·德顿。

太安静了。除去我不停的喘气声一切都太安静了。  
我手背上的吻痕烫得厉害。  
泰勒的，和我的呼吸粘在一起，熏得我们嘴唇发红。  
突然我在自己不知情的状况下尖叫出声。

我惊恐地看向泰勒，眼神里写满了你他妈的对我做了什么。  
泰勒，伟大的泰勒·德顿，他大笑出声，像是要笑断了气。但他毕竟是伟大的泰勒·德顿，即使笑得要呛死也没忘了继续手上的活儿，于是我不停地大声呻吟，他则像中了小丑的笑气般一直一直笑。  
操。  
操。  
我操他妈的泰勒。  
泰勒用他的手指操着我。  
而我欲仙欲死。  
泰勒。  
泰勒。  
我是乔尖叫的心脏。  
我是乔沸腾的脑浆。  
哦，泰勒。  
啊——泰勒，泰勒。  
泰勒把嘴唇贴近我的耳朵，用他那性感的低音低语：“你叫床叫得真他妈好听。”  
我停不下叫喊和颤抖，于是顺着他的动作将头埋进他的颈窝，一口咬住他的锁骨，又用吻痕发烫的那只手去抓他那只手上的吻痕。一个叠着另一个。  
如果真的去亲他一定会丢掉点什么。我用黏黏糊糊的脑子这样想。  
到底会丢掉什么呢？  
好像读者文摘里提到过。  
玛拉说过？  
灵魂吧？  
不过那玩意儿似乎如果不卖给路西法就没价值似的。  
泰勒。泰勒。  
泰勒。  
泰勒像是知道我在想什么，嘴里发出像是在哄小孩儿的嘘嘘声。  
我把我的后背用尽吃奶的劲儿靠紧墙。或者玛拉硬邦邦的床垫。或者电影院的水泥地。  
我的双腿缠紧泰勒的腰，生怕他松手，把我推开。  
泰勒。  
我是乔填满乳白胶的脑壳。  
我是泰勒搂紧玛拉的强壮小臂。  
我是玛拉高潮时高亢的呻吟声。

最后我被长得像圆寸太空猴子的天使告知，我在自慰。

泰勒一边喘一边跟我说：“你看，我就知道你会喜欢的。”  
我喜欢死了。  
绝妙的减压法。  
再来一次？  
泰勒又笑了。他说“等下次吧”。

我的脚趾还蜷缩着。靠在墙上，凉飕飕的。或者坐在厕所的瓷砖上。或者躺在摩天轮的座椅上。  
泰勒亲了亲我的手。

我刚刚在自慰。  
右手撸动阴茎，左手操着自己的屁股，把自己干到高潮。  
嘴里他妈的还喊着泰勒的名字。  
泰勒就在边上看着。

朋友，听我一句劝，试试这个，真的爽极了。

玛拉又来了。  
她蹬蹬蹬踏着小细跟儿，闯进我的病房。  
玛拉掐着腰，从上而下地瞪着我。  
“泰勒他妈的德顿，你怎么就不能好起来呢？”  
我他妈的好不了啦！  
我冲玛拉翻了个白眼，把目光扭向泰勒。他嘲讽地笑了笑，像是知道我要说什么了似的。  
妈的，他是知道我要说什么。  
我说，泰勒，带我走吧。  
然后玛拉消失了，泰勒消失了。  
让太空猴子见鬼去吧，让大计划见鬼去吧。  
于是整个房间又白上加白了。


End file.
